1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the various online profiles of a user. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a graphical user interface used in managing online user profiles that allows a user to carry data from different sources to be verified by a chain of custody and stored in a secure manner that allows the end user to selectively and granularly present the data to other parties.
2. Background
Information systems are used for many different purposes. For example, an information system may be used to perform services for employer, such as the processing of payroll to generate paychecks for employees in an organization. Additionally, an information system also may be used by the employer's human resources department to maintain benefits, documents, qualifications, learning transcript, licenses, payroll records and other records about employees. However, these records and documents typically exist only within the context of the employee's current employment. One such employment terminates, these records and documents are only available from the former employee.
Many online employment services, job boards, and networking sites allow a user to upload a resume, transcripts, certifications, and other documents. The records and documents from a user's previous employment are often indicative of a skill set, education level, previous employment, and salary. These records and documents can therefore can provide insight into the online persona presented by a user in online employment services, job boards, and networking sites.
However, the majority of online employment services, job boards, and networking sites lack the functionality to attest to the veracity of these documents, or validate their authenticity. A user may have an incentive to alter documents within their possession in order to benefit in the future employment. Therefore, the veracity of documents that are uploaded to online employment services, job boards, and networking sites from a user's personal hard drive or computer system is suspect. Potential employers and other entities assessing the users online persona may lack confidence that the assertions and representations in the document have not been modified by the end user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that allows for artifacts from a user's previously employment to be stored in a secure manner, thereby establishing a chain of custody for the document exclusive of the end-user. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that allows the end user to selectively presented the stored documents/to other parties with a fine level of granularity.